


The Secret Behind Joshuji

by Joshua_Wifeu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A - Freeform, Are, Cuddling, Cuties, IF, JUST, JiHan, M/M, Smutty, bit - Freeform, here, seungcheol - Freeform, squint, suggested - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Wifeu/pseuds/Joshua_Wifeu
Summary: “Jeonghan, you should really stop teasing carats. Especially, about the whole nickname thing. A lot of carats who went to our fansign yesterday just asked me what Joshuji meant and where it came from.”





	The Secret Behind Joshuji

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here. Hope you'd like this story!
> 
> P. S. "..." means that, that portion is a bit smutty so thread carefully!

Joshua was just laying on the bed when he felt someone’s weight pressing down next to him. Without bothering opening his eyes. “Jeonghan, what are you doing here?” he asked the male who was pulling his right arm up and snuggling on his side.

“Hmmmm…?” the other hummed as he continues to wiggle, looking for that comfortable spot. When he found it, he just pressed his face on Joshua’s neck, sighing in contentment. “Joshuji…”

“Hannie… what are you doing here?” Joshua asked once again.

“Tired.” the other whispered, still snuggled up. “need to recharge on my Joshuji battery.”

Joshua smiled softly at that. Jeonghan at this moment was just soft; like a marshmallow or a bunny. It doesn’t help that his hair reminds him of those two things. He enclosed his arm around the male, brushing his hair softly. “Jeonghan, you should really stop teasing carats. Especially, about the whole nickname thing. A lot of carats who went to our fansign yesterday just asked me what Joshuji meant and where it came from.”

He could feel the angel smirk on his neck, laughing none-too-gently when he was reminded of that one vlive or that other vlive where the carats are curious about the nickname he gave Joshua. “You say that, but who’s the one who said that he will tell everyone after two years?” Jeonghan inclined his head a bit to stare at the gentleman, noting the wicked twinkle that shone in his eyes. “Who was also the one that kept shushing me right when I was about to tell them its meaning, hmmm?”

Joshua suddenly leaned closer to his face, a look of deviltry evident in his face. “Do you really want to tell our carats that the reason you call me Joshuji is because of that one time we kissed and you couldn’t remember my name.” Seeing the blush that spread across Jeonghan’s face, he continued to tease the white-haired male. “How shocked you were that I pressed my lips on yours, how you suddenly can’t pronounce my name, alternating from Joshu- to Jiso- Do you want to tell them that, Hannie?” he whispered, staring intently on the other’s face.

Jeonghan turned his face away and answered. “Of course not, the nickname is important to me because it was the first time we kissed.”

Joshua chuckled at the cute spectacle, grazing his knuckles beneath Jeonghan’s chin. “Then what were you planning to tell them, angel?”

Jeonghan shifted closer to his side, putting his arms around Joshua’s neck. “Well…” he started, pulling the gentleman down, their faces one inch away from each. “I was planning on telling them that it’s a combination of your two names.” He whispered, lips close to each other, staring deeply into his eyes. “It came from Joshua and Jisoo. To help me…” he kissed Joshua’s lips lightly. “Pronounce.” Another kiss. “Your.” A peck on the side. “Name.” Another peck. “Right, Joshuji?” he said sultrily to Joshua who was pushing him down now. His eyes full of mischief.

“Of course, Yoon Jeonghan.” He breathed before attacking Jeonghan’s lips pulling the other closer to his body.

 

…

 

It was only after both boys finished their session did Joshua remember to ask Jeonghan again.

“Hannie, what are you really doing here?” he asked the naked man on his side, slightly winded from all the ‘activity’ they just did a while ago.

“Hmmmm?” the other hummed. “Well, my room is messy again. So I had to visit yours.” Jeonghan answered sprightly. His fingers already drifting downwards to distract Joshua to another ‘session’.

“Ah, so t-that’s why you’re, ah, here… H-Hannie.” the gentleman groaned as Jeonghan touched his manhood.

“Yeah…” moving underneath the sheets. Encouraging the gentleman to be as loud as he wants.

 

…

 

Meanwhile outside Joshua’s room.

“Ah, ah, ah, J-Joshua. More. There. That’s right, ngh. Baby, you’re hitting the spot.” Jeonghan shouts, the bed banging onto the wall. The creaking of the bed and the obscene slapping of skin on skin heard throughout the dorm.

“Those rabbits…” Seungcheol muttered darkly as he closes the door. Shuffling the kids outside the dorm to give privacy to the two elders who forgot that they should be a good example to the youngest. “Let’s go kids, Jeonghan gave me his credit card. I don’t think they’ll be finish until later tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little comment would go a long way >.<
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
